Mount Rainier
by Haitoku-Chan
Summary: Summer is inside the story, BTW ALL HUMANS. this is my attempt at writing an all humans story. Please read and enjoy. Rated M just to be on the safe side. there will be no smut. just some graphic scenes in the story.
1. Summary and Disclaimer

Summary:

What if a disaster was to hit Seattle, Washington. What would happen to Seattle? Would it just be Seattle or Forks too? Dr. Cullen lives with his two son Edward and Emmett and his daughter Alice. Esme lives with a good friend of hers and her friends children Rosalie and Jasper. Bella still lives with Charlie and Renee. Dr. Cullen is a doctor at Virginia Mason Hospital and Seattle Medical Center. Esme works a an elementary school teacher at Highland Park Elementary School. Renee is a waiter at Storyville Coffee and Charlie is the chief of police at UW Police Department. Emmett is a fourteen year old at Washington Middle school in grade eighth, same with Rosale. Edward and Bella are are in sixth grade and are both twelve. Alice is just a newborn baby still and Jasper just turned a year old. Let us see how this disaster affects their life shall we.

Disclaimer:

Carlisle: Now Jami What do you tell your most worthy readers?

Me: Hiya guys *rambles* I do not own twilight. Stephanie Myers own it! I only own the fanfictions and any OC or unknown characters in here ^w^ I hope you guys enjoy and please do tell me how you like it so far! If you guys have any ideas or plans for any other stories you want me to write also please do share that to me in PM. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy the story. I will be up to date as much as I can.

*Little jasper looks up with wide eyes*

Carlisle: Ok then. Enjoy the story you guys


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

Virginia Mason Hospital and Seattle Medical Center:

Carlisle's POV

I rushed to the ER. New just came about a pregnant woman who is showing no signs of life. I rushed as quick as I could, as I entered the ER I saw the most shocking, gruesome body of an innocent mother the surgical doctors had removed the baby and wanted me to care for it. I walked over towards the baby, seeing how tiny it was. The baby must have been born too early.

"How early?" I asked while starting my work on the small thing.

"From what we gathered, she was born four months early." One of the doctors said. I frowned. Baby born four months early. She's a preemie. Mother died. By what exactly.

"Any idea what has caused the death?" I asked.

"Boiling water." The doctor said. I winced softly and placed the baby in a small hospital cart and moved her toward a different room and away from the others.

"Don't worry, little one. You're not alone. I'll watch over and protect you." I whispered softly.

UW Police Department:

Charlie's POV

"So what you're saying is boiling water killed a resident?" I asked as one of the search and rescue recruits was talking to me.

"Yes, Sir. A pregnant women. Pronounced dead at scene. Death due to boiling water. No known family members alive. Rushed her to the hospital just in case there was a bit hope for the baby." Recruiter Nelson George said.

"I will contact the hospital and find out more information on this situation. Thank you for reporting," I said. Nelson nodded and left. I sighed and looked at the report. "Boiling water, huh?"

Mount Rainier National Park

Esme Platt's POV

I was crouched own near White River testing the water temperatures. They were much higher than usual and the water was boiling. I sensed something was going to happen. Mount Rainier is an active Volcano. The signs it is showing not is that this volcano might or might not erupt. It could erupt now. Or ten years from now. There is no telling. I know for sure I would need the do some studies. I backed away from White River and and put my tools away and was about to leave. As I was walking I felt a rumble in the ground. I gasped and looked up at Mount Rainier before falling to the ground.

"Dear God." I said as trees around me started to collapse. I moved quickly trying to dodge them all. My movement was stopped as a part of the tree made contact with me knocking me unconscious.


End file.
